Sucesos Extraños…Cambios Inesperados
by Antifashion19
Summary: ¡Hey!  Esperen, ¿Pero que hacen Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Chooji, Kiba y Shino en un circulo?  ¿Y con una botella en medio?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
><strong>Genero:<strong> Drama/Romance/Comedia.

**Notas de la autora:**  
>Este es el primer fanfic que hice en mi vida como escritora dentro del mundo fandom.<br>Jajajaa.

Ya veremos qué pasa.

**Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

Este capítulo será narrado por Naoky (Un Oc)

Blablablabla.-Narración normal.

-.-

-

-  
>-.-<p>

_**Capítulo 01. Risitas tontas… ¡Animales extraños!**_

-.-

-

-.-

Ahí seguían esas dos, riéndose por debajo.

Sus risitas tontas simplemente me irritan; pero aun no comprendo, ¿Por qué se reían?  
>¿Acaso era por mí? ¿Mi rostro tenía algo?<p>

¡No puede ser!

Me dirigí al baño de chicas, y al entrar fui hacia el espejo, pero…

—Nada, ¿Por qué se reían?—Me pregunte.

Definitivamente me estaban estresando.

Pero no le di mucha importancia, así que salí del baño para ir hacia mi salón; ya pronto comenzaría la clase y yo con mi mochila al hombro caminaba pasivamente.

De hecho estaba demasiado tranquila, para esta semana tan…Tan rara.  
>Sí, había pasado una semana demasiado rara, de hecho mis "amigos" (mejor dicho los amigos de mi hermano) habían cambiado su actitud hacia mi; ya no me hablaban como solían hacerlo antes.<p>

Después estaba esas dos bobas de Sakura e Ino, me veían con recelo (debo admitir que entre ellas y yo había una especie de tregua: Ellas no me molestaban y yo no las molestaba). Y para colmo Sasuke (el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que digo amigo…Su hermano), actuaba extraño, siempre me miraba y trataba de decirme algo, pero luego nada y solo me daba una de sus sonrisas.

¿Que podía esperar de él?  
>Casi no hablábamos, bueno salvo por que es amigo de mi hermano. Aunque, ahora lo veo… ¡Esta viéndome!<br>Inclinado sobre el marco de la puerta.

Mi nerviosismo aumenta, y me pregunto, ¿Donde quedo la chica tan segura de sí misma?  
>¡Claro!<br>Se quedo en el baño.

—Buenos días Sasuke. —Salude cortésmente.  
>—Hmp, hola—Respondió fríamente. (¿Qué le pasa es un hielo acaso?)<br>— ¿C-como estas?—Pregunte.

¡Demonios jamás había tartamudeado!

—Bien, ya que te…—Estaba a punto de decir cuando.  
>— ¡Buenos días, Naoky! Estas muy hermo…—Se quedo callado al instante. —Ohh, lo siento lamento interrumpir Sasuke. —Dijo Kiba.<p>

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando, desde cuando Kiba dejaba de alagarme por Sasuke; sonare muy engreída, pero desde que llegue Kiba siempre me da los buenos días y me dice hermosa.

—Buenos días Kiba. —Le respondí a Kiba, pero este ya estaba a cinco metros lejos de ahí.

De pronto, cosquillas en mi hombro. Creo que estar con Sasuke, me hace sentir cosquillas.

— ¡Buenos días, Sasuke!— Gritaron Sakura e Ino, para poder llamar la atención de este.  
>—Hmp. —Respondió el.<p>

Por lo menos a mi me contesto con un seco "Hola".  
>De nuevo cosquillas, pero ahora en mi cuello, definitivamente el me hace sentir bien.<p>

Sasuke se quedo quieto observándome, alzo una ceja y no pude evitar sonrojarme.  
>Chillidos.<p>

—Tonta. — Susurraron las bobas de Sakura e Ino.  
>—Tienes algo en tus hombros. —Dijo Sasuke.<p>

Y sentí como algo se movía por mis hombros; gire mi cabeza y lo vi.

—No grites, no grites…Piensa en tu lugar feliz, estás en tu lugar feliz. —Pensé.

Un ratón en mis hombros.

—Sakura e Ino. —Susurre.

Pero decidí regresarles la jugada, así que tome al pequeño ratón en mis manos.

— ¡Qué bonito! ¿Qué hacías ahí? Pude haberte lastimado. —Solté.  
>— Pensé que gritarías como histérica. —Dijo Sasuke, alzando una ceja.<p>

¿Por quién me tomaba este chico?

— ¿Por qué debería? Es inofensivo. —Hice una pausa. —Creo que, no me conoces bien. —Respondí ofendida.  
>—Eso es cierto, es por eso que yo…—Estaba a punto de decir, pero mi hermano interrumpió.<br>—Hola "Teme" ¿Qué haces? ¿Acosas a mi hermana?—Pregunto Naruto.

Aunque no lo crean él es mi hermano mayor; muchos dicen que la mayor debo ser yo, por que según soy más "madura" que él.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad y entre a esta escuela nadie creía que yo fuese hermana de Naruto, pero todo era porque yo vivía en otra ciudad y acudía a una escuela de chicos "dotados", es por eso que adelante un año para alcanzar a mi hermano y poder estudiar junto con él.

— ¡Naruto-cubo! Deja de decir esas cosas, ¡Me largo!—Le grite, me saca de mis casillas.

Estaba a punto de irme, pero, ¿Un momento?  
>¿Acosada? ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decir? ¿Acaso Sasuke está interesado en mí?<br>¡Nunca en la vida!

—No te molestes, pero un segundo, ¿Y ese ratón?—Pregunto Naruto, mientras observaba al pequeño animalito.  
>—Bueno es que me lo encon…—Trate de explicarle.<br>—Fue Sakura e Ino, ellas le pusieron el ratón para que Naoky se asustara y quedara en vergüenza, pero ella hizo todo lo contrario. —Interrumpió Sasuke.

¿Porque esta explicándolo?  
>Definitivamente algo pasa aquí, ¿Un segundo?<br>¿Por qué dice eso de Sakura e Ino? ¿Acaso el sabía lo que trataban de hacerme? ¿O es acaso que él estaba metido en esta broma?

— ¿T-también fuiste tú?—Pregunte temerosa a la respuesta.

El no respondió, solo rio divertido.

— ¿Eso es un sí? ¡Perfecto! —Fruncí el ceño. —Dile a tus noviecitas que no me asusto fácilmente. —Le dije (Creo que al estar enojada me olvidaba de tartamudear).  
>—Tranquila Naoky, ¡Dattebayo!—Trato de suavizar la situación y lanzaba a Sasuke una Mirada de complicidad.<br>— ¿Qué rayos se traen ustedes dos?—Pregunte sorprendida.

-

-

-.-

— ¡Buenos días alumnos! —Saludo el profesor.  
>— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Otra vez tarde? —Se detuvo de pronto. — ¿Un momento? ¡Has llegado temprano! ¡Llego el fin del mundo!—Grito Naruto.<br>—Es cierto, Kakashi-sensei llego temprano, definitivamente algo raro pasa—Pensé, mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

-

-

-

-  
>-.-<p>

Pasaron las horas y Kakashi-sensei seguía leyendo su maldito libro, será pervertido.  
>Mientras que todos nosotros perdíamos el tiempo o mejor dicho, yo perdía el tiempo, ya que mis compañeros se la llevaban bien.<p>

Sonó el timbre y salimos al receso; pero el grupito de amigos de mi hermano se quedó en el salón.

-

-

-.-

—Creo que solo somos nosotros dos, Tiko.—Le dije al ratón.

Deben comprender ahora estoy sola, ¿Con quién más puedo hablar?

— ¡Rayos! Olvide mi libreta de dibujo en el salón. —Fui hacia el salón pero me detuve en la entrada, ya que se escuchaba una conversación.

-

-.-

—Ella no es de tu propiedad Sasuke. — Dijo Sai.  
>—Hmp, a ti que te importa. —Respondió indiferente.<p>

¿De qué rayos hablaban?

—Piensas que por que eres el mejor amigo de su hermano, ¿Solo tú puedes estarle hablando?—Contraataco Gaara.  
>—Cálmense chicos, jejejee. —Era la voz de Naruto. — No peleen, además Sasuke eres muy posesivo, si quieres acercarte, deberías tratar de otra forma. —Hablo tratando de hacerlos razonar.<br>— ¡Cállate dobe! O debo recordarte que esto es por tu culpa y tus perversiones. —Grito Sasuke muy enfadado.

— ¿Naruto?—Solté.

Pero eso no evito que todos me regresaran a ver con cara de sorpresa, mientras yo analizaba toda la situación.

¡Hey!  
>Esperen, ¿Pero que hacen Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Chooji, Kiba y Shino en un circulo?<br>¿Y con una botella en medio?

-.-

-

-

-

-.-  
><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

No es SasuHina, ni SasuSaku, ni NaruSaku, ni NaruHina.  
>Es la historia sobre un Oc que entra al mundo de Naruto.<p>

Bienvenidos.


End file.
